NCCP
NEW CHICAGO CIVIL PROTECTION **''This is the Custom Lore, Military Ranks, and History of the NCCP on 2cwldys 's New Chicago TSRP.'' ** Please visit IcE / EnglishBob's New Chicago section to learn more about the map. The year is 2098, the world is advancing as we know it. Sentient droid beings roam the earth as technology is growing rapidly, but so is crime. The United States has been at war with many terror groups, and even has fear for their own safety within their country, as some cities have been claimed or destroyed by Terror Groups - where anyone and everyone could be a potential terrorist, is an exhausting feeling for the NCCP. A highly-popular capital city, named New Chicago was a last remaining haven for Civil Protection groups to operate, and of-course; for crime to go under the streets un-noticed. The brink of a third world war is also certain with foreign domestic reports. If you are loyal to the Government, you should prove yourself.. so your next encounter does not result in your death with the NCCP if your acts are similarly compared to Treason. In spite of war and all kinds of tragedy in the world at the time, and being the brink of a Third World War, this is a good opportunity to start financial enterprises, and businesses. Where will this roleplay take you? LOCATIONS '-' '(New_Chicago_v1a) '– 'Downtown Phobos (Lower New Chicago) '– 'Amalthea Midgar (Middle New Chicago) '– 'Oberon Cloud City (Higher New Chicago) '– 'Himalia (Sewers, Restricted Areas of New Chicago) '– 'The Citadel (NCCP's HQ // Map's Police Department) '''RANKS '(M Extension stands for Medical Division.) '''– ''Conscript (is not shown in Player's Name, no access to pistols, are allowed inside the Citadel.)'' – ''Cadet (begins to be shown in Player's Name, restricted to only pistols.)'' ** M-Cdt. – ''Ensign - (are called upon to do sweeps or raids, they must participate and drop what they are doing at current time.)'' ** M-Ensign – ''Sergeant - (are allowed to search citizens in the streets, and if called upon for sweeps or raids, they must participate and drop what they are doing at current time; this rank is allowed to use rifles.)'' **M-Sgt. – ''Lieutenant (are allowed to search citizens in the streets without warrant, and request warrant searches of apartments.)'' ** M-Lt. – ''Captain - (are allowed to conduct searches of apartments without warrant, and search citizens of New Chicago without warrant, and are able to request teams to sweep/search the slums or sewers.)'' – ''Major - (classified as Elite Protection Units, these units are free to do as they will, as long as they serve their Director correctly, they can arrange raids and sweep teams at any time; they protect the Divisional Commander and Sectorial Commander.)'' **''' Super Soldier - (a heavily augmented synth/android machine, filled with kevlar and huge amounts of armor and padding, serves only the Divisional Commander and Sectorial Commander; sent out when things are deadly. // Requires roleplay to obtain, is not passed on or achieved by service.) // ^^ THIS ROLE IS HEAVILY ROLEPLAY-FOCUSED! , a Super Soldier knows how to conclude any situation (usually punishes by death or brute force) , and are able to do many things some arent through roleplay! '''– ''Divisonal Commander - (these ranks provision each over the three areas of New Chicago.) max, 3'' – ''Sectorial Commander - (what he says goes, he is the ultimate leader of New Chicago and it's control; he/she is known as the Director within the NCCP.) max, 1'' MODELS USED Skorpion_Bodyguard Skorpion_M-Head Skorpion_M-Unit Skorpion_Recruit Skorpion_Trainee dgf_kos